User talk:174.225.5.175
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the User talk:71.10.113.103 page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kululu12 (Talk) 19:11, November 24, 2012 Really, I can't even remember how I even stumbled upon this Wiki, but I do remember that I requested a chroma frog because back then the Chroma seemed as rare as the Holy Grail (or at least to me). I haven't checked, but I'm fairly certain that my request is still on the Chroma Request Forum (which really illustrates the inactivity of some parts here), it's been there since April probably. It seems like the Wiki is fairly busy with helpful people, but most (or at least half) of the Admins are gone, and those who are still semi-active don't even make it clear they are here (not like, "hey, here I am, I know you missed me!" but they don't make an edit, make it clear that they aren't dead to the Wiki). Everyone's been so nice here, but it's time just to break away. For a long time I've seen editors pop up quickly, set up their account, go on a couple editing sprees, then leave. Then they get replaced by new people, and the cycle goes on. Maybe you and me have just been part of the more dedicated group of Wiki-ers. Then again, what is five or six months to those who have been here for years? Anyway, until next time. Message me if you want, but I'm probably just going to stop going here, maybe even permanently (:O !). I'd never forget you or Un4gettable, you've both been the greatest. It really makes me feel like I have a special world outside of school, where I have friends that are better even than the friends I have at school (the friends that I have really started to loathe as of late). Can you please not beg me to stay? I get what you're saying and I know I'm making you sad, that you don't want me to go, but the pleading just makes it even harder and heart-breaking to leave. Anyway, best of luck to you, and U4G. -CJ811 Thank you. It's not that I don't like the inactivity, there's still plenty of people still here and actively contributing, but it's just tiring now (editing), rather than a few months ago when it was still fun to edit. I just have lots of things on my mind, and Wiki-ing is the last thing that I should do. And even though I was trying to be patient for the last five months on here, it's not worth waiting nearly a whole year to create an account for a place that I don't even use much anymore. Thanks for understanding, I'll miss you too. I can't promise that I will, but I'll do my best to try and show up in February, visit you in your shiny-new account. I'm taking away everything on my talk page, if you want to reply to me just leave your reply here or something. So long, CJ811 :') P.S: I'll still be here on PF, if not less often. ---- I left U4G a message on her wall on the Science Geek wiki. I wouldn't worry about whether she's mad at you; I think her anger was more aimed at me than you, and we've made up. Anyway, so long. I'll miss you and I'll never forget you, but at least we still have contact through Draw Something and PF itself do I won't be losing you altogether. I'll be here if you ever want to talk-BlueWater27 01:45, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Ha, left a message on her wall. From now, please talk to me on DS. Some wikis use message walls instead of talk pages. I like them better; they're easier to use. But all right, I'll stop talking now. :) Left a message on her wall right before you did (YES! jk, I'm not a competitive person at all :C). Thanks for our time together, I've truly treasured it more than anything. From now on, talk to me on the DS, and please not use my talk page to talk anymore. Thank you again, for everything. (signing off my computer and from Wikia for good after my edits are published), CJ811